Lazos Eternos
by Romina1789
Summary: Nagisa es una chica normal. Pero ha sido bendecida con el regalo más extraordinario.


Clannad y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Key.

Key es "propiedad" de Visual Arts.

Y esta adaptación es… idea mía xD. Disfruten y comenten.

No es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Cuando era pequeña recuerdo haber estado en la más profunda oscuridad. No podía sentir nada: mis piernas, mis manos, nada. Flotaba en un espacio totalmente oscuro al tiempo que mi fiebre empeoraba.

Mamá estaba llorando y papá sostenía mi mano. El también lloraba. Ambos lloraron toda la noche.

De repente un sinfín de luces comenzaron a aparecer. Papá, habiendo dejado el llanto atrás, opto por rezar. Nunca dejo de rezar. Mucho después, una esfera aun más grande se formo ante mi, rodeándome y envolviéndome en ella. Mi espacio oscuro se ilumino y por un momento creí que me iba al Cielo.

Sin embargo, desperté y me encontré en medio de un escenario verde y frondoso. Aun veía la luz, pero esta vez unos brazos fuertes me cargaban. Levante la mirada y vi el rostro de papá, cuyas lagrimas no dejaban de brotar pero esta vez acompañadas por una sonrisa.

No es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Cuando creí que iba a morir. Mientras Ushio entraba a este mundo, pude verte de nuevo. ¿_Será que ya es mi hora?_ Pensé. Sentí que este momento era el último. Escuche a mi familia llamarme. Nunca dejaron de llamarme. Me vi a mi misma en esa colina. Detrás de mi, se encontraba un joven muchacho con uniforme escolar y de cabello y ojos azules. Azul como el sentimiento que se desprendía de su mirada. Todo parecía confuso. Di media vuelta, alejándome del camino que conducía al instituto, pasando a un lado del chico. Él nunca dijo nada. Me dirigí cuesta abajo, hacía donde te encontrabas.

"Prometiste que estarías siempre a mi lado ¿No es así? Me lo prometiste muchas veces. No quedaría nada si te fueras. Nada tendría sentido. Todo lo que soñé, estaba aquí. Justo aquí. Todo lo que he conseguido estaba aquí.

Hubiera sido mejor no conocernos. No hubiéramos tenido una cita. No nos hubiéramos casado. Ushio no habría nacido.

Al final, hubiera sido mejor no encontrarnos."

Mi corazón estallo en mil pedazos. Era mi sueño que estuvieramos juntos por siempre. Pero ahora, tu alma me esta rechazando. Me envía lejos. Que más quisiera yo que viviéramos juntos por siempre, Tomoya. Aun ahora, no pido otra cosa, más que vivir en tu corazón. No abandones a Ushio. No abandones a mamá y a papá. Ustedes aún son familia. No importa lo que suceda en el futuro, todo estará bien. Lo sé.

Me pareció una eternidad lo que camine hacia ti. Fue cuando oí una voz. Más sonora que las otras voces que escuchaba en ese momento. Mi mente comenzó a volverse confusa.

"¡Nagisa!"

Quería detenerme a mi misma, pero me asuste. Temí que lo que escuchaba fueran voces del más allá. Me quede ahí, congelada. Me desvanecía y sentía esa voz acercándose cada vez más. De repente, sentí un par de brazos me detenía.

"¡Nagisa, estoy aquí! ¡Todo va a estar bien!"

Entonces, recordé. Su voz, su cálido abrazo, su mal humor y su rebeldía contra la vida. Pero sobre todo eso, sus promesas. El, permaneciendo a mi lado, ayudándonos a mantenernos fuertes a pesar de las dificultades.

Lo recordé. Aún cuando estaba alejándome de este mundo, logre recordar su nombre.

"Tomoya" Sus brazos nunca me soltaron. "Ahora me siento más tranquila. Temí que fueras serio cuando dijiste que hubiera sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos encontrado. Pero ahora lo veo todo más claro. Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, Tomoya y no me arrepiento."

Tomoya no detuvo sus lagrimas, y me abrazo con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera evitar que tu me llevaras de su lado.

"Realmente quiero estar a tu lado para siempre Tomoya, asi que tengo una petición y espero no pedir mucho." Quiero vivir con mi familia. Quiero vencer todos los obstáculos a su lado. Quiero volverme fuerte.

"Sin importar lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, no te arrepientas de haberme conocido, Tomoya. ¿Es mucho pedir?"

Cuando al nuestros ojos se encontraron, y el parecía responderme, mis sentidos se volvieron ciegos. Sentí mi cuerpo unido al suyo al tiempo que tu luz se volvía inmensa … alguien lloraba. Era el llanto de un bebé.

Fue como un sueño. Pude ver la ciudad entera. Y tú estabas ahí de nuevo. Regresando al mismo bosque en donde años antes nos habíamos visto. Abrí mis ojos y fue como si un gran peso se levantara de mi pecho. Me sentí viva. Me sentí como el aire y fui capaz de respirar de nuevo. El llanto de bebé inundaba el lugar donde me encontraba. Alguien presionaba mi mano con una fuerza descomunal. ¿Quién era?

¡Ah! Ahí estaba él.

"Tomoya". Casi al instante, levanto su mirada.

"¿Qué sucede, Tomoya?" Ya veo. Era su mano.

"Nagisa, ¿Te quedaras con nosotros? ¿No nos dejarás?"

Oh, Tomoya.

"Acaso no prometi eso antes?"Sonreí."No voy a ningún lado. Me quedare con ustedes para siempre".

No existe nada más. Solo aquellos que amo y este momento. Tomoya le da su primer baño a Ushio entre expresiones de tierna emoción y consejos. Papá y mamá lloraban. Pero esta vez lloraban lagrimas de felicidad. Me sentí bendecida. No quiero irme aun.

Te vi a través de la ventana. ¿Me permitiste regresar? Tal vez..

"Tomoya, mira por la ventana. Es hermoso"

Tomoya, con Ushio en brazos, se giro hacía la ventana. Ambos lo vimos. Tu sonrisa.

No es la primera vez que nos vemos y estoy segura de que no será la última vez que te vea.

¿Escucharías mi canción?

Oh, bueno. Esta es mi segundo one-shot de Clannad After Story. Como se darán cuenta, sucede en lo que sería parte del dramático episodio 16 y el último episodio de este arc.

La "entidad" con la que Nagisa habla, son las luces que aparecen cada vez que algo bueno sucede. No quiero spoilear, vean la serie xD.

Se me ocurrió la idea de que Nagisa podía, de alguna manera, recordar a estas luces, pero siempre lo mantenía en secreto. De hecho, vendría siendo como el karma de ella y Tomoya. Por eso la historia se llama Lazos Eternos, porque durante toda una vida y más allá, las luces siempre recompensaran a aquellos que desinteresadamente hacen buenas acciónes para los demás. Y como las chicas de Key son mágicas y pueden tener en sus almas el espíritu de una ciudad, de un ser alado, de una promesa, de un mundo alterno, etc, pues vi valido hacer una historia como esta xD.

Ya me puse cursi ^^U.

Comenten. Si les gusto mucho háganmelo saber que me harían muy feliz. Si ven algún error, no teman decirme.

=D


End file.
